This invention relates to backpacks and particularly to a backpack structure suitable for carrying maximum loads over extended time periods. Those who carry substantial loads over long periods soon become aware of discomfort from pressure points at any of a number of locations resulting from parts of the load becoming concentrated. Typical areas of such concentrated loads may be on the shoulders or hips. Or the back itself may become tired if too much of the load has been carried on the shoulders for too long, rather than on the hips. To deal with such problems, manufacturers of backpacks have provided padded shoulder straps, padded hip or waistbands, padded back panels, etc. Typically the back and waistband padded members have been formed in a single unit. It has been found that even with the padding, all areas of discomfort are not always dealt with adequately and that some pressure points are actually introduced by the pads themselves. Some padded members will tend to wrinkle and bunch up when carried as over one's shoulders or around one's waist resulting in creating uncomfortable pressure points. It has also been found that when the waistband members are combined with the back panels, there is frequently a lack of flexibility which results in the pack not fitting as well as would be desirable.